


On One Condition

by shanscript



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Biting, Dildos, F/F, Multiple Orgasms, Needy Reader, Orgasm Delay/Denial, POV Female Character, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Spanking, Threesome - F/F/F, Top Haiba Alisa, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2020-09-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:41:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26245093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shanscript/pseuds/shanscript
Summary: You barely shut the door behind you before Miwa was smearing matte lipstick along your neck while Alisa tugged your jacket off your shoulders. You pulled Miwa’s hips against yours, gasping as she sucked a lasting mark into your throat. Alisa hummed against your ear, nipping at your lobe. A playful smack across your ass made you jump, followed by Alisa guiding you both deeper into their apartment. Miwa unbuttoned your blouse as you went, keeping your attention locked on her. Alisa stripped off layers of clothing ahead of you, her bare hips catching your eye in your peripherals. You breathed a laugh as your heart pounded in your chest. If this was a dream, you never wanted to wake up.
Relationships: Haiba Alisa/Kageyama Miwa, Haiba Alisa/Kageyama Miwa/Reader, Haiba Alisa/Reader, Kageyama Miwa/Reader
Kudos: 34





	On One Condition

**Author's Note:**

> Here's a [song](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-4TVpAjxqAc) that inspired me while writing this~

You barely shut the door behind you before Miwa was smearing matte lipstick along your neck while Alisa tugged your jacket off your shoulders. You pulled Miwa’s hips against yours, gasping as she sucked a lasting mark into your throat. Alisa hummed against your ear, nipping at your lobe. A playful smack across your ass made you jump, followed by Alisa guiding you both deeper into their apartment. Miwa unbuttoned your blouse as you went, keeping your attention locked on her. Alisa stripped off layers of clothing ahead of you, her bare hips catching your eye in your peripherals. You breathed a laugh as your heart pounded in your chest. If this was a dream, you never wanted to wake up.

Miwa pushed you down onto the mattress before climbing on top of you. Your remaining clothing and undergarments were strewn across the carpet. Her dark hair fell around her face, perfectly framing her rosy cheeks and knowing smile. You laced your fingers behind her neck, pulling her down into a breathy kiss. The mattress bounced beneath you as Alisa appeared by your shoulder, perky breasts pressing against your skin. Your breaths deepened, licking into Miwa’s intoxicating mouth with urgency. Your thighs fell apart, inviting her to press her pelvis between them. She flexed her thighs, grinding her hips into yours. You inhaled sharply as her course pubes brushed against your sensitive clit. Your hips twitched with your tingling nerves as you gasped into Miwa’s mouth.

Alisa’s hand wandered between your bodies. She leaned forward to mouth at your neck while burying her fingers between your tits and Miwa’s. You whimpered and arched your back into her touch, only egging her on further. She flicked your firm nipples with her fingernail, matching the sharp pressure with her teeth on your throat. Miwa grinded between your thighs once more, making a mess of your folds with your juices. You bit her lip hard and gripped her hips in desperation, pulling her closer. The teasing friction was far from enough and you couldn’t take it anymore. Your fingers drifted away from Miwa’s side and down towards the union of your bodies, but Alisa caught you red-handed.

“Allow me,” she purred, giving your wrist a squeeze before returning your hand to where it belonged on Miwa’s waist.

Your lips broke from Miwa’s as you gasped for breath. Alisa gently pinched your clit between two fingers, making you squirm. You turned to face her, barely reading her expression through your knitting lashes. She took her turn kissing you sweetly, tonguing the rim of your lips and drinking in your needy whines. Her fingers finally started to move, pushing and pulling your delicate nerves in subtle strokes. Miwa kissed across your collarbone, slowly making her way to your ample chest. You moaned aloud as she sucked your areola into her mouth, laving your nipple roughly with her tongue. She supported herself with one elbow beside your ribs, freeing her other hand to grope greedily at your neglected breast.

Your feet curled and extended as warm pleasure rolled through your body. Your hips bucked slightly as Alisa increased the pressure on your raw clit. But you weren’t quite ready for Miwa to grind against Alisa’s knuckles. You cried at the intense friction rubbing your lips. Miwa pulled her knees up under your thighs to spread you wider and give her more leverage. You groaned into Alisa’s mouth with every thrust. A familiar, dull heat pooled between your loins, the pressure building with every passing second. You tried to warn them of how close you were, but your mouth was preoccupied and your brain was incapable of forming words. Miwa caught your nipple between her teeth and twisted the other in her fingers. It was all too much.

You grabbed her hair and pulled her off your breast. She watched in awe as your eyes rolled back, breaking your lips from Alisa to toss your head back into the mattress. Your thighs clenched tightly around her as your chest heaved. A broken moan exploded from your lips as a powerful orgasm shuddered through you. Both women joined you in your lewd noises, laying praise to your skin in gentle kisses. Your muscles tensed and released in finality as you breathed a deep sigh.

“God I love your fingers,” Miwa breathed, leaning across you to plant a long kiss of appreciation onto Alisa’s lips.

Alisa withdrew with a chuckle, cradling Miwa’s jaw in her palm, “I barely touched you.”

Miwa’s eyebrow arched with a challenge. Alisa grabbed her hips, climbing over you to playfully wrestle her to the mattress. Your eyes followed them, brain barely functioning through the orgasmic haze. Miwa laid beside you, giggling and gazing up at Alisa. The latter bent down to kiss Miwa sensually deep, moaning softly. You almost felt jealous being left out of the moment. You cleared your throat, sobering up from your high surprisingly fast. Alisa’s eyes fluttered open, focusing on you.

“Needy much?” she sneered with a grin.

Your cheeks burned hot. “Uh-uhm…” you began.

“You can’t blame her Alisa,” Miwa crooned, “You’re just _that_ good.”

Alisa leaned over you, eyes narrowed. You inhaled the sweet aroma of her breath through your nostrils. “Is that so, my dove?” she asked, “Can’t get enough, hmm?”

You stared helplessly at her lips before matching her gaze. “Please…” you begged.

Alisa slid one hand up your inner thigh, stopping inches before where you needed it to be. “Please, what?” Her grip tightened on your skin.

You broke eye contact, the flush in your face creeping down your neck. “I w-want… want to cum,” you could barely hear your own voice, “again.”

“Hmmm. Only because you asked so sweetly,” Alisa spoke down to you, “But on one condition.”

“Anything,” you blurted out.

“Miwa gets _all_ of your attention,” she answered.

Seemed easy enough. Or so you thought.

Miwa bit her lip, batting her eyelashes one last time at Alisa before rolling onto her side. You turned to meet her, wrapping one hand around her waist to pull her close. She reached up to brush her palm along your cheek, eyeing you tenderly. You tilted your head into her touch before connecting your lips once more in a passionate kiss. Your tongues danced in each other’s mouths for a while. She tasted faintly of lavender milk tea, and you were surely addicted. That, and the sounds of her soft breaths escaping her nostrils. You threw your leg over her hip, bringing you even closer. You shut your eyes tighter, losing yourself in Miwa.

Your concentration and kiss broke completely when something broad and hard nudged against your slick cunt. You gasped, craning your neck as your eyes darted to the source. You barely caught sight of the massive dildo strapped to Alisa’s hips.

“Eyes forward,” Alisa snapped.

You did as you were told, pupils dilating. Miwa breathed a laugh, clearly used to Alisa taking charge in the bedroom. “You wanted to cum again, right?” she whispered, “Well…”

You blinked a couple times, fighting the urge to watch Alisa as she shifted below you. Miwa rushed in to kiss you again. She thumbed a circle around one of your nipples in an effort to distract you. You forced your shoulders to relax some, trying to fall back into the trance Miwa held you in earlier. But as you drew your next breath, Alisa pushed a few inches inside of you. You gasped into Miwa, digging your nails into her back. Alisa’s toy of choice was _big._ Bigger than anything you’ve ever taken before.

You whimpered as another inch squeezed past your entrance, helped along by the abundant juices already leaking out of you. Miwa’s tongue dove deeper into your mouth, enjoying every stuttered moan rising from your throat. You made an embarrassingly loud squeal as Alisa bottomed out inside you, drawing a giggle from Miwa. Your hand at her back slid down over her ass, spanking her harshly for reveling in your “misery”. She hummed her approval, begging for more.

“Again,” Alisa growled, pulling the dildo back out of you slowly.

You drew your hand away from Miwa’s soft flesh, hesitating just a second before clapping her ass again with added force. You barely felt the collision because Alisa timed a powerful thrust with your spank, knocking the air from your lungs. Miwa held your face in both hands, watching your brows furrow deeply. Your nerves burned and your muscles stretched, but you loved it. Another deep thrust from Alisa and the dildo reached even further inside you. You felt her lift your leg that was resting over Miwa and hook your heel over her shoulder, spreading you open. She leaned into your thigh with another thrust, your walls getting more comfortable with her sheer size. Every impact vibrated up your body and left you drooling.

Somehow, through the intensity building in your core, you remembered Alisa’s command. You couldn’t possibly think to disobey her, especially while she’s fucking you so well. You forced your eyes open to meet Miwa’s, holding contact even though your head was bobbing from Alisa’s powerful thrusts. You raised your hand that was tucked beneath you to wrap your fingers around Miwa’s slender neck. Her eyes narrowed when your grip tightened. You leaned in to kiss her again as your free hand slid between her thighs. Her moans vibrated in your palm when you sunk two fingers inside her, giving her what she’s been waiting so patiently for.

You curled your fingertips greedily behind her clit, rewarding you with a broken moan. You worked your fingers in and out of her slick hole, rhythm unsteady thanks to Alisa’s efforts to fuck you senseless. Miwa started moving with you, grinding into your hand and pushing you deeper. Your labored breaths matched her gasping ones as you chased your highs together. Alisa started rubbing circles into your exposed clit as she picked up the pace. Your body temperature was steadily rising, made audible by your growing moans. You were so close to your orgasm you could taste it.

Until Alisa stopped completely. You groaned loudly in protest, but didn’t dare to look down. Your walls clenched repeatedly, nerves tingling as you teetered so close to the edge of release.

“Finish Miwa first,” Alisa stated, “then I’ll let you cum.”

You scoffed in disbelief, at a loss for words. You hesitated a second too long, provoking Alisa to spank you. Hard.

“Don’t be greedy (Y/N),” Alisa continued, groping your cheek and threatening to punish you again.

“Please…” Miwa whispered, “you feel so good.”

You blinked a couple times, focusing on the feeling of Miwa’s wet walls coating your fingers. You curled your knuckles inside her slowly, watching her eyelids flutter shut. Alisa shifted slightly to get more comfortable, impressive girth still stuffed inside you.

“You feel even better,” you murmured against Miwa’s ear, rolling your tongue along the shell of her ear. Her body trembled at your touch, breath shuddering up her throat. You pressed two fingers back against her g-spot, but added your thumb to her clit. You started rubbing against her nerve-endings in fierce circles, driving her wild. You kept sucking and biting at her ear as you slipped another digit inside. You worked your hand back and forth to stretch her puffy lips, all while fingering her full of hot pleasure. You smiled crookedly watching her face flush a deeper red. You could feel her walls swelling up around your fingers the more you moved. You sped up your strokes a moment longer until her body seized up completely. Her cunt clenched tight around your fingers as she sobbed through her orgasm. You planted kisses all across her pretty face as she spilled her release into your hand.

With a satisfied hum, Alisa started moving inside you once more. Having a break to adjust around the dildo didn’t make it any less jarring. You fisted the sheets with your soiled hand, holding on tight as Alisa rearranged your insides. She gave you a few measured thrusts before rising to her rhythm from before. You squealed, all control of your body fading fast. Sweat beaded your brow. You could now focus all of your senses on your own pleasure. Each thrust sent vibrations across your thighs and slammed against the pressure building in your core. Alisa groped your jiggling ass fondly, giving her better leverage to pound your pussy with.

Your moans blended into a singular cry of satisfaction. You careened over the edge of orgasm in a fit of gasps and spasms. Your back arched as the pressure exploded deep inside you. Alisa rode you through your orgasm, massaging your thigh propped against her stomach. Your body fell limp as you sunk pleasantly into the mattress. She pulled out of your soft folds gently before unstrapping herself. You heard the dense toy hit the floor by her ankles before she crawled in bed beside you. She wrapped an arm and leg around you both, nuzzling your neck in kisses. Miwa was nearly asleep, but she snuggled up closer to you to share in your warmth.

“Wanna stay over?” she asked, “Alisa makes gourmet breakfast like it’s her life’s passion. And we have fresh coff--”

You cut her off with a finger pressed to her lips. You chuckled warmly, “I’m not going anywhere.”

**Author's Note:**

> Another senseless horny daydream. Hope you still liked it?? Comments & kudos forever welcome<3
> 
> Scream with/at me on [tumblr](https://shanscript.tumblr.com/)!  
> If you can, consider supporting me with a [tip](https://ko-fi.com/shanscript)!


End file.
